


Kouri

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Ice, M/M, Mocking, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il ne voulait pas se justifier, pour une fois.Il avait été trop drôle pour faire ce.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Kouri

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Kouri**

**(Glace)**

Tout avais passée dans un moment.

Quand Kei avait proposé de visiter les environs de Iruma, et ils avaient retrouvé dans la zone de le lac, Kota avait dit à son copain que á cause de le froid qu’il y avait dans cette saison de l’an, probablement il aurait été complètement gelée.

Ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu, était que le plus jeune fût encore plus excité pour cette perspective, et qu’il décidât de marcher dessus.

Yabu s’été maintenu à une distance de sécurité toutefois l’insistance de Kei, et l’avait regardée marcher sur la surfacer de la glace pendent quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce que il avait gagnée en confiance, et avait commencée à marcher plus résolu, bien que s’efforçai de ne glisser pas.

Tous avais passée dans un moment, et il n’avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

Maintenant, Kei était á côte de lui dans la voiture, en route pour chez eux, et il avait arrêtée de parler avec lui.

Kota aurait voulu dire-lui que il n’avait pas été sa intention de éclater de rire en voient la glace se briser et il tomber aves ses jambes dans l’eau gelée, mais il tut.

Il ne voulait pas se justifier, pour une fois.

Il avait été trop drôle pour faire ce. 


End file.
